bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoru Velenoso
"..."'' - Yoru Velenoso on anything'' Yoru Velenoso is a Perfect Unique Gillian Arrancar who serves Las Noches as the Séptima Espada. She doesn't care much for duties and, thus, was simply given Emmie's former responsibilities as Head of Las Noches Special Operations and Intelligence. Yoru was introduced to Las Noches by Gregorgio Vajare. Appearance Yoru is an arrancar of slim build and average height who has spiky white hair with black tips and skin that is pure white with a sickly green hue to it; akin to that of cadaver. Her eyes are a bright green with black markings surrounding them and streaking down her cheek in three black stripes. Yoru's nose also appears to be blackened as well she has a single black line that starts at the right corner of her mouth and goes downward. Yoru's hollow mask curls around her neck and goes down the entirety of her spine while her hollow hole is in the middle of her throat. Her espada number is located on the side of her upper right thigh. As far as a uniform goes, Yoru prefers to wander about 'naked' which consists of her thicker, smooth black skin that covers a majority of her body. When prompted (read: forced) she can be seen wearing a basic, untied white robe that flutters about her form. Personality Yoru is silent and animalistic in nature. She rarely speaks more than a word and prefers to go about her own ways rather than listen to others which can been seen in her disregard of choosing a specialty as an Espada and her general refusal to wear a uniform. This, however, does not mean she disregards Gregorgio. In fact, Yoru holds a deep respect for Gregorgio, with him being one of the few, if not the only individual, she will willing take orders from without a glare or growl. History Death Dunya Malkov was born May 14, 1960 in Chernobyl, Ukraine. Her death came about sometime after April 26, 1986; the day of the Chernobyl Disaster. While Dunya and her family had been evacuated, Dunya herself had been heavily irradiated by the fallout and died of illness. Distraught and frustrated at her young death, Dunya's spirit wandered the earth until being devoured by a terrifying black hollow. Hollow Life In the vast wastes of Hueco Mundo once strode a hollow of immense size and deadly power. It was a Gigantesco Gillian whose name was unknown to all and, thus, simply earned the nickname of El Contagio, The Contagion. It appeared as a giant, black creature with thinly stretched skin and a bony face that tore through the skin. The monstrous beast strode about Hueco Mundo letting the poison that wafted from its body eat any who neared it. El Contagio held a deep hatred for all life whether it was human, shinigami, or hollow, it simply wanted to suffocate all beings in its smog. And so, when the ground rumbled and the gargled shrieks of hollow were heard, the wiser of the monsters knew to run and hide as The Contagion was coming. While El Contagio wandered about the desert, mindlessly eating any lesser hollow with its poison, it spotted a strange, humanoid male staring at it; unbothered by the flesh-eating poisons and diseases filling the air. It piqued El Contagio's curiosity. It was true that not all beings were affected by its poison, such as other poisonous hollows or Vasto Lordes but this man.. He seemed like the jinmenjuushin El Contagio had seen about the desert, the 'beasts in human form' or arrancar. But this one lacked a broken mask and felt much more powerful. El Contagio halted its slow march and turned its mask to him. Most beasts fled and shrieked but he smiled.. Why? It met the man's eyes and gazed deeply into what felt like the abyss itself. He gave another smile before turning and walking off slowly, deeper into the desert. El Contagio watched him before making long, slow strides to follow. --- The female looked up at the man she had followed in her hollow form, this apparent creator of the jinmenjuushin.. which she realized she now was. He smiled to her. My name is Gregorgio Vajare. What is your true name, El Contagio? She stared at him, her green eyes narrowing into a glare naturally. He simply kept smiling to her. A nearby numeros growled at her. Answer when the El Rey speaks to you, Gigantesco cur- Nngh! El-El Rey.. she..! '' The arrancar fell to its knees, choking on blood and frothe as the newborn arrancar retracted her black claw in which the poisonous fumes had originated. She simply grunted and turned back to Gregorgio, who was still smiling as ever. ''Yoru Just Yoru? How about I give you a last name? He held out his hand to her. Yoru Velenoso Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by the El Rey, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Powers & Abilities To be added Zanpakutō Vapores Malsanos (Spanish for "Miasma") Yoru's zanpakuto never fully disconnected from her being and, thus, has taken the form of the black, acidic skin that covers her humanoid form. *'Resurrección:' To release, Yoru speaks the release command "Breathe Deep", causing her form to be engulfed in black and green smog. When the vapour fades, Yoru is donning a metal coat with acid dripping from the neck of the coat down to a slowly swirling acid core at her stomach. Her mask now fully covers her face and a thick, choking fog fills the air, made up of poisonous gases, airborne diseases and deadly chemicals. Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Las Noches Category:Character Index Category:Index Category:Arrancar